


Cover Art for 'Lightning and Sea Glass' by 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'Lightning and Sea Glass' by 221b_careful_what_you_wish_for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lightning and Sea Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900213) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/lightning_zpshvrzakzp.jpg.html)


End file.
